Forever
by Mandy Kitty
Summary: Kelsey is a first year at Hogwarts and she adores Harry Potter, no matter what the other Slytherin students say about him! My first HP fan fic ^_^ Please read and review, or I won't write a 3rd chapter... Chapter 2 is up!
1. Chapter One

A/N: Well, this is my first Harry Potter fan fic that I've ever showed  
anyone! Please don't be too harsh on me, it's just my first attempt.  
I would appreciate it if you have any comments! Please leave reviews   
for me! ^_^ Thanks!  
"There he is!" I whipered to myself. I am Kelsey Cherrison and I am a first year student at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I am also Harry Potters biggest fan. I am a Slytherin student. All the other Slytherins tell me that Harry Potter is just a big show off and that I shouldn't try to hang   
around him as much as I do. But oh how wrong they are! Harry Potter is the best person in the  
world!  
It was late in the afternoon and I was hiding behind a bush outside. Harry Potter and his friends  
Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger were taking a walk. I accidently tripped and rustled the leaves  
of the bush. Oh no!, I thought. Did he see me?! I didn't want Harry Potter to see me, and luckily,  
I don't think he did. He just looked behind him quickly and then continued to walk along with his  
friends.  
I sighed. Harry Potter is so wonderful. But I don't think that Harry even knows that I am a   
student at Hogwarts. First of all, I am only a first year student, and second of all, I am a   
Slytherin student. I don't think that he likes Slytherin students all that much. Especially not   
that mean old Draco Malfoy and his dopey friends, Crabbe and Goyle. They're big and mean, so I   
try to stay out of their way.  
I strolled back into the castle. Harry Potter was no where to be found! I frowned. Oh well.   
I would have to go do my homework instead of "Harry hunting", like my friends called it. I   
frowned at the homework that Professor Snape had given us. He usually liked Slytherin students,   
but not me. He hated me because he knew that I am Harry Potter's biggest fan and he really does  
not like Harry Potter at all.  
"Kelsey! There you are! Were you off Harry hunting again?" My bestfriend, Cyndi Craffton, called  
out to me. I was sitting at a table in the Slytherin common room. Cyndi didn't like Harry. She   
believed what that meanie Draco Malfoy said about Harry. But still, Cyndi was my bestfriend.   
I gave her a small smile.  
"Yeah. I have to do my homework now. I'm going to be up all night with this essay for Potions  
class!" I groaned. Cyndi smiled. Professor Snape was her favorite teacher. Professor Snape wasn't  
mean to Cyndi at all. Maybe it was because her dad was friends with him when they were students  
at Hogwarts. I just shrugged it off.   
"I've been finished with my essay for a long time! Want me to help you with yours?" Cyndi offered.  
I gratefully accepted the offer. Without her help, I would have already failed Potions. The class  
was hard enough by itself and being on Snape's bad side certainly did not help. We worked on my  
essay for awhile and finished the rest of our homework. Soon it was time to go to sleep. We   
walked sleepily into the girls' dormitory.  
"Hey, look! It's that Potter lover! Your names Cassie, right?" a third year student sneered   
at me. I backed away. She was almost four times bigger than me and looked like she would have no   
problem beating me up. And I knew that no one else would try to help me. Well, maybe Cyndi would,  
but Cyndi was even smaller than me and wouldn't be able to get the third year off of me. Why   
would anyone else help me? They all hated me because I thought that Harry Potter was the best.  
"Actually, I'm Kelsey. I-- um-- I've got to get to bed.. Tests tomorrow. You know how it is,   
right?" I said, a hopeful tone in my voice. The girl laughed. Her tangled blonde hair fell over   
her brown eyes. She looked really mean. She was about take a swing at me, but luckily for me,   
one of her friends called her from another room.  
"Hey, Amanda! Come here!"   
The girl sneered at me again. "You're lucky." she snapped as she walked off.  
I dropped down on my empty bed and sighed. What was wrong with thinking Harry Potter was cool?  
Why does everyone hate me? It always made me wonder if the Sorting Hat hadn't put me in the wrong  
house. I crawled under my covers and fell fast asleep. Hopefully tomorrow would be better. 


	2. Chapter Two

Chapter two  
A/N: The second chapter to my "Forever" story. I hope you like this  
chapter, as well as the first one. Please review, or I won't write  
anymore! Let me know what I need to improve in my writing ^_^  
  
The next morning at breakfast, I noticed that Harry Potter was not  
in the Great Hall with his friends like he usually was. I wondered   
where he was. Maybe Professor Snape had accused them of being the ones  
who had set off a bunch of tricks of Zonko's late last night. I knew  
it was not any of them. It was Draco Malfoy and his friends that did  
it. They set it up so it would look like Harry, Ron, and Hermione were  
the guilty ones.  
More people were harassing me throughout the day, just like that  
third year student did last night. I saw Harry walking down the halls   
between classes. Cyndi said hi to him and waved. He waved back!   
"No fair, Cyndi! He waved to you!" I squealed. Cyndi gave me a look  
that clearly said "Oh, get over it.".  
"Well, you weren't about to say anything to him." she said in a  
snippy voice.   
The rest of the day was even worse. Cyndi wasn't talking to me because  
she thought it was my fault that she got detention (which it was not.),  
people were still making fun of me, calling me names like "Potter-lover"  
and such. And, I failed a test in Potions, so, of course, Professor  
Snape was even more cold towards me. I didn't sleep much that night  
either.   
The next morning, I apologized to Cyndi, even though it never was  
my fault that she got detention. It was just too tough to walk down the  
halls alone without anyone to defend me or be my friend. Classes were  
getting tough. I was tired and homework just kept on piling up. I didn't  
get to see Harry walking down the halls very much. He must have had   
a lot of homework too... Exams were coming up.  
I was reading a book for Potions class, a book that seemed to never end.  
I started to wonder if Snape had not bewitched my book to be twice as  
long as all the other student's books. I eventually finished the book  
and began working on the rest of my homework. The Slytherin common room  
was quickly clearing out. Everyone was going to bed.  
"Hey, Kelsey, why don't you take a break from all that work and   
go to sleep? You look really tired." Cyndi said gently.  
"No! I have to finish this work! I can't afford to fail anything!  
I must do this, Cyndi! If I fail anything, my mum and dad will just--"  
"Okay! Okay! I get the point! See you in the morning, Kelsey." Cyndi  
interrupted me.  
It was 1:00 AM when I finally went to sleep. I couldn't study or do any  
more homework because I was falling asleep. I went into the first year  
girl's dormitory and fell asleep immediately. I had no idea what was to  
happen the next morning.  
  
I woke up late. Everyone else had gone to breakfast. I quickly got  
dressed and hurried down the stairs to get to the Great Hall. On the   
way, I met Draco Malfoy and his friends in the hall way.   
"Well, well. If it isn't Kelsey, Potter's little girlfriend!" he  
said with a voice full of cruel amusement.  
"I-I have to get down to the Great Hall." I muttered as I tried  
to push past Malfoy, Goyle, and Crabbe.  
"Not so fast." Malfoy sneered. I sighed. It was no use trying to  
get through. Crabbe and Goyle were like two big brick walls. I would  
never get past them by myself.  
"You're a disgrace to all the Slytherin students, being obsessed  
with Potter like you are!" Malfoy went on.  
"I-I'm sorry. Um, can I get through now?" I asked hopefully. Malfoy  
just laughed at me.   
"Are you kidding? Of course you can't get through now!" he said.  
Crabbe and Goyle laughed. I was about to cry, but I fought the tears   
back because I knew that they would just give Malfoy, Goyle, and Crabbe  
another reason to make fun of me.  
"Malfoy! What have I told you about picking on the younger   
students?" a stern voice called out from behind me. It was Professor  
McGonagall. Malfoy back off quickly and started to walked away.  
"I don't think so, Mr. Malfoy. You and I need to go talk to   
Professor Snape about your little problem. And 25 points from Slytherin!"  
Professor McGonagall snapped at Malfoy. Goyle and Crabbe were trying to   
get away without her noticing.   
"You two should come also." McGonagall said to Crabbe and Goyle.  
"You may go, Kelsey." she added in a softer tone.   
I quickly walked off. I didn't look up from my feet. Thank goodness  
Professor McGonagall came when she did! Who knows what those bullies  
would've done to me if she hadn't--  
I gasped and fell back. I had run into someone! I looked up to see who   
it was. Harry Potter! He was picking up some books that he must've  
been carrying before I knocked him over. I scrambled to help him.  
"S-sorry, Harry. I-I didn't see you..." I squeaked. He looked   
at me, surprised. He must've thought that I was overreacting.   
"No problem. Here." He helped me up! Harry Potter helped me,  
Kelsey Cherrison, a pathetic little first year Slytherin student!  
"T-Thanks. I have to go... Classes to get to.." I mumbled   
nervously.   
"See ya, Kelsey." he said. He knows my name! I thought to myself   
with pure glee.  
My day sure was improving. I thought that nothing would go wrong.  
But I was so wrong. In the middle of our Potions class, Dumbledore came  
into the class room.   
"Sorry for interrupting your class, Severus, but I have an   
extremely important announcement to make." he cleared his throat.  
"All students are to report to their common room and stay there  
for the rest of the day. There's been a tragic accident of which the  
head of your house will inform you of shortly. Please hurry in an  
orderly fashion to your common rooms, and do listen to the prefects  
until the head of your house arrives. You may leave now. Severus, can  
I have a word with you?"  
What could've happened that we would have to leave in the middle of a   
class?   
"I heard that someone died!" Cyndi whispered. She looked scared.  
I wondered why. I thought that maybe there was something that she was  
not telling me, but I must've just been overreacting again.  
"Really? Where'd you hear that? Any idea who?" said Shelby Toralynn,  
another Slytherin first year. Cyndi shook her head. She was really pale.  
"I don't know who it was. I heard some prefects talking. They  
say that the teachers think that You-Know-Who is near." she said in a   
small, scared and worried voice. I gasped. I was about to say something  
when a piercing scream was heard down the hall. Cyndi, Shelby and I   
hurried to see what was the cause of the excitement brewing at the end  
of the hall.   
"He's dead! He's dead! T-This can't be!" Professor McGonagall was  
standing at the end of the hall, looking almost as pale as Cyndi had   
before. On the floor laid a very stiff, still figure of one of the fifth  
year Ravenclaw students, Max Zenton. A younger girl was sitting on the   
floor next to the dead student, crying hysterically. I recognized her  
as Max's sister, Gwen. Professor McGonagall shook her head.  
"Everyone clear away. You shouldn't be here! Go to your common  
rooms like you were instructed!" She shook her head again and whispered  
something under her breath that sounded strangely like "Another one..."  
The Slytherin common room was very loud. Everyone was talking about  
what had happened in the hall way, and they were anticipating the  
announcement that Dumbledore had said that Professor Snape, the head of  
the Slytherin house, would be telling us. Professor Snape walked into the  
room and everyone stopped talking.   
"Professor Dumbledore has asked me to inform you of the incidents  
which have happened in the castle. Two students are dead. Max Zenton   
from Ravenclaw, who's death I am sure you have all heard of, and Mary  
Linstone, also from Ravenclaw. I probably should not tell you this,  
as it will cause much trouble to us all, but I must do as Professor  
Dumbledore has asked me to do." He paused for a moment. I thought I saw  
a hint of a twisted smile on his face, but I was most likely imagining.  
"Classes have been canceled until further notice due to the fact  
that Voldemort is near." 


End file.
